harvestmoonocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassidy O'Brian
Cassidy (Kashidii ''in Japanese) is an original character for Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands Basic Information Cassidy O'Brian is half British and half Irish. Her mother - British - is a military woman named Stacy. Her father - Irish - is yet to be named. At a young age, her parents divorced, separating the family. She is currently living on a farm as a cattle rancher, hiding out from her family. She came to the island to promote her business. She works with Vaughn, transporting animals. She is in charge of the orders made, then sends them to Vaughn so he can complete them on the days he is there. At first she is seen as a happy-go-lucky individual, but if you're a slacker, you better watch out. She has a habit of yelling at people when they're being lazy and not working when they're supposed to. When she gets angry, her cheeks flare up, covering most of her red freckles. Though, once you get to know her, she'll lighten up a bit by asking for you to help her with chores. '''First meeting' You meet Cassidy in Mirabelle's Shop, talking to Vaughn in the back. (Can only be done on a Monday or Tuesday.) Cassidy: ! Oh! I haven't seen you before! Walks up to you with musical note above head You: Introduce yourself Cassidy: Oh? It's nice to meet you, _____! My name is Cassidy! I hope you order some animals from Mirabelle's shop, I deliver them with Vaughn! Giggles You: Sweat Drop Vaughn: Come on, Cassidy. Leave him be; he's probably busy. Cassidy: Oh, you're right! A rancher's job is never done! See y''a!'' Walks away Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage 6:00AM - 7:00AM: Cassidy's House 7:00AM - 8:00AM: Town 8:00AM - 12:00PM: Animal Island (if risen; if not, at Mirabelle's Shop.) 12:00PM - 5:00PM: Diner 5:00PM - 6:00AM: Cassidy's House Regular Day After Marriage 6:00AM - 7:00AM: House 7:00AM - 8:00AM - Town 8:00AM - 12:00PM: Animal Island (if risen; if not, at Mirabelle's Shop.) 12:00PM - 5:00PM: Diner 5:00PM - 6:00AM: Bed Days off: Sunday Family Cassidy's parents divorced when she was 10. The family split apart - her and her older sister living with her mother Stacy, while her father took Ethan - her older brother - back to Ireland. As she lived her life with her family, she seemed to grow apart from them. Her mother is a pedophile that likes to grope her children, making her feel uncomfortable. Her sister didn't seem to mind, since it was making her breasts grow. Even though her mother was in the military - and has an arsenal of guns in her basement - she acts very immature. Ethan Ethan and Cassidy were inseparable as children. They loved spending time with the other and playing games together. But, when their parents divorced, they grew apart. They didn't talk with each other, and soon forgot about the other sibling. But, Ethan has been trying to contact his younger sister. After a lot of convincing, his father finally told him where she was living (Stacy has no idea where her farm is). He's planning on meeting up with her soon. Infatuation Heart lines 1 Heart: Oh, why are you here? Don't you have work to do? 2 Hearts: Hey, is there something you need? 3 Hearts: I love spending time with my cows. They're like family to me. 4 Hearts: Have you built a barn yet? If you do, you can order some animals! Preferably cows, since they make the best milk. 5 Hearts: Doesn't it disappoint you how people treat their animals so poorly? That's why I always bring the animals they order to their house to make sure the owner is good enough to take care of them. 6 Hearts: Oh, hey. H-how have you been? Wh-what? No, th-there's nothing wrong with me! (Becomes flustered) Confession: (Tentatively walks up) U-um... Do you think I could talk to you for a minute...? N-no, nothing's wrong... I just wanted to say that, I... W-well, I've been watching you for a while now, and you seem like a really big worker--N-no, I don't mean to say that! L-listen, I just-- (Turns around; sweat drop) I-I really like you! Do... Do you feel the same about me..? // You do?! (Turns back around) Th-thank you... (Smiles and walks away) 7 Hearts: O-oh, hey... It's nice to see you again... (blushes) 8 Hearts: D-do you think we could go on a walk or something..? I just want to spend a little bit of time with you... (Smiles) 9 Hearts: Do... Do you have to do any work today? I-If you do, I'd gladly help you... Anything to get it done so we can be together for the rest of the day... 10 Hearts: I want to be with you forever, _____... You make me so happy, I don't know what to do with myself. Lately I've found myself thinking about you all the time... I can't even get my work done without fantasizing about you! (Giggles) I hope I'm not being too clingy right now... I just love you so much... Lines Spring Lines Cassidy: Ahh~ I love this season! The air is so fresh! Cassidy: Oh, what a nice breeze... Don't you think so? Rainy Day Before Marriage Cassidy: Oh... What depressing weather... Rainy Day After Marriage Cassidy: D-don't stay out too long! You might catch a cold! Summer Lines Cassidy: It's so warm out... (Stares off into space) Cassidy: My birthday is this month! Why did I tell you? No reason... (Smiles) Summer Festival Before Marriage Cassidy: Ah~ I love festivals! They're so lively! Summer Festival After Marriage Cassidy: This festival is much more fun, now that I'm with you... Fall Lines Cassidy: The leaves are changing! Aren't they beautiful? Cassidy: There's so much work to do this season, since winter is the worst time to make profits... Winter Lines Cassidy: S-so cold... I can even see my breath... Cassidy: I can't wait for it to warm up again... It's too cold... Proposal Cassidy: Wh-what? This Blue Feather... You really want to... To marry me? You want to be with me forever? I... You actually put up with me? (Sniffles) I... I'm so happy... Pregnancy Cassidy: Cassidy wakes up, feeling sick I...I don't feel good... '' '''You:' ! After getting Doctor Trent... Trent: Well, it's a good thing I was here picking herbs. Looks over Cassidy quietly ...Well, nothing is wrong here! Cassidy and You: ? Trent: Cassidy is pregnant! You: ! Cassidy: Heart above head This is wonderful! I'm so happy! Lines During Pregnancy Cassidy: Oh... I'm so excited! We're going to have a baby! Cassidy: I wish I could go out and work... I feel so lazy just sitting in here. Birth Cassidy: Oh no... G-get the doctor! The baby's coming! After Birth Cassidy: Oh, our baby is so cute! I'm so happy being with you! Items Special Gift Chestnut Kinton Cassidy: How'd you know this was my all time favorite?! Thank you! Loved Milk, Strawberries, Pineapple, Yam, Moondrop, Chocolate, Hot Cocoa, Cassidy: Is this for me? Thank you so much! Likes Eggs, Yarn, Corn, Cooked dishes Cassidy: Thanks. Hates Onions, Spinach, Mayonaise, Grass Cassidy: Ugh... No thank you... Horror Gift Fried Eggplant Cassidy: A-ah... I... I think I'm gonna be sick..! Rival The Rival for Cassidy's affection is Vaughn. Vaughn is one of the seven bachelors in Sunshine Islands. He comes off as cold and anti-social, but once you befriend him he acts kinder towards you. He is an animal trader that works for Mirabelle. He travels a lot, and is only on the islands on Mondays and Tuesdays. He has no family, and once you marry him he expresses a want to give his child a happy childhood so they don't have to go through the things he went through. He is considered the hardest bachelor to court in the game, being on the island for only a few days a week. Vaughn and Cassidy's first Heart Scene is when they're both at 4 Hearts in Mirabelle's Shop from 11:00AM - 12:00PM. They'll still be good friends and business partners after marriage with Cassidy. For each Heart Scene you encounter with her (and take her side in some of the ones that contain arguments), Vaughn will loose some FP. Same for Cassidy with the female character. If Vaughn and Cassidy marry, they will have a son named Gregory. They will leave the island and Cassidy will only come to the island every Monday and Tuesday, just like Vaughn usually does. Appearance Cassidy is always seen wearing a green T-shirt, dark brown vest, light brown pants with boots to match, and an orange-red bandana around her neck. She is never usually seen without it. Her red hair is always put up into pigtails. She hates having her hair down, since it makes her feel weak. Also, she has a special belt that has a cow print on it. In the winter, she wears a green turtle neck sweater and brown slacks. Heating pads are put into her boots to keep the circulation going, and she puts on a pair of red earmuffs. Her bandana is replaced with a scarf that's the same colors so she can keep the original feel of it. Trivia Cassidy loves anything that has to do with cows. After marriage, Cassidy becomes a little more clingy, and likes to be around her husband more often. In her spare time, she likes to check over everything she's done to make sure it was done correctly. Every time she sells a cow, she delivers it herself so she can see that the animal is going to a good owner.